Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening walkthrough/M02
Walkthrough Similar to mission 1, you are enclosed in a small space while demons continue to spawn and attack you. Obtain the Vital Star S beside the door by walking over it. Simply proceed to attack and kill the demons. Eventually Hell Wraths will spawn. These demons are easily recognizable from the large glowing sphere they carry on their back. They explode upon death, damaging both Dante and any enemies unlucky enough to be caught in the blast radius. Shoot them from afar (the default button for switching lock-on targets is R3). Eventually all the demons will be destroyed and a short cutscene will play. You will now fight your first boss fight, which is actually a mini boss: the Hell Vanguard. Boss: Hell Vanguard Attacks The Hell Vanguard has 3 types of attacks: scythe combo, horizontal teleport, vertical teleport. Both of the teleporting attacks are signaled by the same church-bell-like ring, so stay alert. *'Scythe Combo': The Vanguard's most common move. It starts by raising the scythe high above its head, then bringing it down in a vicious swipe. Later on in the fight it will follow this attack with a broad sideswipe. If you try to attack the Hell Vanguard while it is starting the combo, your attack will be parried. When you see the Vanguard initiating this combo, simply roll away and wait for him to finish. The combo has a rather long cooldown, during which you can attack the Hell Vanguard. Be wary of the second swipe, which he will use if his combo is parried. *'Horizontal Teleport': The Hell Vanguard will disappear, and a few moments later will reappear, cackling and flying across the stage while swinging his scythe. Do not attempt to block or parry this attack, simply dodge it by jumping over him when he appears or rolling away. *'Vertical Teleport': The Hell Vanguard will disappear. Wave-like ripples will appear under Dante's feet, and moments later the Hell Vanguard will rocket out of the ground, damaging anybody foolish enough to be standing in his way. This attack is very easy to dodge, just run to the side when you see the ripples. Strategy First playthrough It is recommended to dodge the Vanguard's attacks rather than counter them. Rebellion is a little slower than other weapons, and the Vanguard recovers from attacks more quickly than Dante can. The Vanguard is slow, so his basic combo attacks can easily be dodged. His recovery is also slow, so he can be attacked from behind in safety. Attacking him from the sides can leave Dante open to the Vanguard's side-to-side attack, so stay behind it. Just about any style is effective against the Vanguard, however, the blocking technique of the Royalguard Style is probably the most difficult to use. Both of the Vanguard's teleporting attacks will break through a normal block, so they must be Just Blocked to be effective. Second playthrough If you have Beowulf, equip it. The Hell Vanguard fears light based attacks. If you can do it, Jump Canceling with Killer Bee works especially well. Cerberus can also be used to counter its attacks, as it has the shortest draw and recovery times of the Devil Arms. Countering seven of the Vanguard's attempted strikes can easily earn an S style rank. Be careful, because after a while the Vanguard will "give up" trying a normal combo and will initiate one of its teleport attacks. Once you defeat the Hell Vanguard the mission will end. es:Devil May Cry 3: Misión 2